The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a method, computer program product, and system for selecting and migrating information and device drivers to a computer system.
Advances in computer hardware or software often provide a customer with incentives to upgrade a computer system. One way a customer can upgrade a computer system is to order a new computer system from a computer manufacturer or computer vendor. The customer may wish to include information from an old computer system onto the new computer system. The information may include files, device drivers, or other information. Although the customer may be able to provide the information to the manufacturer or vendor for installation on the new computer system, the manufacturer or vendor may be reluctant to allocate the additional time to install customer's information.
It would be desirable to provide a customer with the ability to migrate information and device drivers to a new computer system without significantly increasing the amount of time it takes for a computer manufacturer or computer vendor to provide the new computer system to the customer. Accordingly, what is needed is a method, computer program product, and system for selecting and migrating information and device drivers to a computer system.